


Company: Daniil and Pierre

by Quagswagging



Series: Company [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, Hugs, M/M, Multi, Sex Work, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Company: young people, can be male or female, who are used for pleasure, sexual or otherwise. In many cases, they are threated very well, and it's a very wanted and respected job.Pierre gets to be the Company of Daniil. He expects the regular works, but Daniil just needs someone to be with him, hold him, as he deals with his girlfriend leaving him.Pierre gets more and more comfortable around Daniil every day, until Daniil tells him his girlfriend wants to get back with him.
Relationships: Mitch Evans/Stoffel Vandoorne, Mitch Evans/Stoffel Vandoorne/Pierre Gasly, Pierre Gasly/Daniil Kvyat
Series: Company [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557397
Comments: 11
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I wrote anyrhing, but life has been chaos!  
> Hope to write more soon & let me know what you think!

Pierre groaned as he stirred awake, snuggling more into the warm back he was pressed up against. Stoffel rolled over to hug him close, yawning against the top of his head. 

“Morning Pear.” Stoffel muttered, pressing a kiss to Pierre’s head. Pierre hummed and pressed his face in the crook of Stoffel’s neck, his nose pressing against the metal of Stoffel’s thin collar. 

“Morning.” he muttered. “Where’s Mitch?” he asked, feeling around for the small Kiwi. Mitch let out a sleepy noise from behind him and curled up against Pierre back.

“Is early, shut up I don’t want to wake up.” he slurred, and Pierre could feel him pout against his back. Stoffel sat up a little and leaned over Pierre to press a kiss to Mitch’s forehead.

The three Company men then settled into silence again, taking their time to wake up. It wasn’t uncommon for the three to be in the same bed. They all worked with the same handler, and had been put to live in the same apartment. Stoffel and Mitch were a little bit more than friends, but that didn’t mean they didn’t want Pierre close too. They were Company after all, if anything, the three of them sleeping together every once in a while was good practise. 

“I have a job in an hour love, and I still need to shower. Nico doesn’t like me to be late” Stoffel spoke up eventually, a slight smirk playing on his lips. Mitch grumbled and reached for the Belgian. Pierre chuckled and helped Mitch over him so he could snuggle up with Stoffel. Mitch reached for him too though, and pulled him close.

“Do you have a job today?” Mitch asked Pierre, still refusing to open his eyes. Pierre nodded.

“Yeah, a new client.” he said. “Daniil Kvyat.” he added when Stoffel gave him a curious look. Mitch hummed.

“He seems like a sweet guy.” he said. “I don’t know who he used as Company before, if ever.” he said. Pierre shrugged.

“I’ll see.” he said. “It’s nice to have a new guy every once in a while.” Stoffel nodded in agreement.

“Very true.” he said, before leaning in to press a kiss to Mitch’s nose.

“You don’t have a client today right?” he asked. Mitch shook his head.

“No, but I have lectures from 1 to 5 I think.” he grumbled. Pierre chuckled and moved to get up.

“I should finish at 5 as well, should I get pizzas on my way back?” he asked. 

“I love you.” Mitch declared solemnly at the offer, causing Stoffel to fake pout and shove him playfully. Pierre chuckled and rolled his eyes.

“Don’t be late.”

~~~~ 

Pierre settled himself knelt next to the bed, waiting for Daniil to come to the hotel room. It was a bit chilly in the room, and there were goosebumps on Pierre’s arms and legs as he sat dressed in only dark blue boxers. He was glad he didn’t have to wait long before he heard someone fiddle with the lock of the hotel room door. A man quietly walked in, seeming a little skittish as he spotted Pierre knelt on the floor. 

“Hello.” he muttered. Pierre smiled.

“Hi.” he said softly. The man, Daniil, awkwardly hoovered around the door for a moment.

“I… You can get dressed.” he said eventually, his cheeks flushing as he fumbled for words. “I don’t want sex.” he added offhandedly, before fleeing to the bathroom. Once he was out of sight, Pierre, still a little fazed, got up and walked over to where his clothes laid neatly folded over a chair. It wasn’t the first time he had been with someone just as true company, not for anything sexual, but Daniil seemed almost frightened of Pierre.

Pierre had only put on his sweater when Daniil came out of the bathroom, the Russian glancing at him before heading to the suitcase in the corner and then walking over to hand Pierre some sweatpants.

“It will be more comfortable than jeans.” he muttered, not quite looking Pierre in the eye. Pierre smiled thankfully and put them on. Daniil had meanwhile settled on the bed and turned on the small tv.

“Sit with me?” he asked Pierre softly, eyes focussed on the small screen. Pierre carefully settled down next to him, smiling gently at Daniil as he sat close but not close enough they were touching. 

“What’s your name?” Daniil asked. 

“Pierre.” Pierre answered, turning to look at Daniil. The Russian’s jaw was sat tensely, and the man was awkwardly fiddling with a thread on the hem of his shirt. Pierre hesitantly reached out to place his hand on top of Daniil’s.

“Are you okay?” he asked gently. Daniil finally looked up at him now, his eyes a bit red and teary. Daniil opened his mouth to speak, but only a soft sob came out. Pierre’s eyes widened and instinctively tugged Daniil into a hug. The Russian tensed at first, but then clutched onto him almost as if he was desperate for some human contact. Pierre felt the Russian sob into his shoulder but made no remark, instead gently carding his fingers through Daniil’s hair in what he hoped was a soothing way. Pierre did not mind holding Daniil as the Russian desperately tried to keep in his cries.

“It’s okay, just let it out.” Pierre soothed gently, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Daniil’s head. Daniil looked up, and Pierre was shocked by the amount of pain in his eyes. 

“My girlfriend left me. We have a young daughter, Penelope. I’m afraid I’ll never see her again.” he whispered brokenly. Pierre let out a shaky breath and brought Daniil close again. 

“I’m so sorry.” he whispered. Daniil kept crying, his body heaving with sobs until Pierre was afraid he could no longer breathe. Eventually, Daniil’s cries died down, and the man was resting limply against Pierre’s chest. Pierre pushed him back a little, giving him a soft smile.

“Let me get you some water, okay?” he said, getting up and heading to the bathroom. Daniil stayed on the bed, wiping at his eyes with the sleeves of his shirt. Pierre returned and settled next to him, keeping a careful eye on the man next to him as Daniil drank with careful sips.

"Would you prefer me to leave?" Pierre asked softly. "I'd understand." He added soothingly. Daniil shook his head slowly.

"I don't want to be alone." He whispered. Pierre nodded and looked at the clock. It was only just passed noon, and he was still booked until 5.

"You want to see what's on tv?" He asked. Daniil smiled shakily.

"Yeah"

~~~

"I'm home!" Pierre called, walking into the apartment with 3 pizza boxes under his arm. He felt tired and heavy, even though he had done nothing more than keeping Dany company and watching movies most of the day.

Stoffel was the first to greet him, the Belgian only dressed with a towel around his waist. There was an impressive line of hickeys over the side of Stoffel's neck, some of them a bit older looking, and some still vivid.

"Mitch being jealous of Nico again, mhm?" Pierre chuckled, pressing his fingers against one of the fresher bruises. Stoffel chuckled with a fond smile.

"You know how he gets." He sighed, taking the pizzas from Pierre.

"Take a shower, you know the rules." Stoffel told him.

"I didn't have sex with him." Pierre muttered. Stoffel raised an eyebrow.

"I knew you were ugly but-" he started. Pierre shoved him.

"I hate you." He grumbled. Stoffel slung an arm over his shoulders.

"Tell us about it in a bit, I need to put some pants on."

~~~

Pierre listlessly poked at his pizza,his brow furrowed as his mind was completely somewhere else. On the other side of the table, Stoffel and Mitch exchanged a worried glance. The latter got up, rounded the table and wiggled onto Pierre's chair to sit on his lap and curl close.

"Are you okay?" Mitch asked against Pierre's shoulder. Pierre let out a shaky breath.

"I don't know." He whispered. Stoffel now sat closer too, pressing a kiss to Pierre's temple.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked, voice tense. Pierre shook his hand.

"He didn't even touch me." Pierre soothed. "He just… I've never seen someone hurting so much." He said. Mitch lifted his head to look at him, and also Stoffel seemed confused and worried. And so Pierre told them. About Daniil breaking up with his girlfriend, about the daughter Daniil had shakily showed him a picture off, about Dany crying against his shoulder and then falling asleep from pure exhaustion in Pierre's arms.

"He needs… he needs someone." Pierre whispered, tiredly wiping at his face. Mitch smiled and pressed a kiss to Pierre's cheek.

"Are you hired for him again?" He asked. Pierre nodded.

"Tomorrow. I switched with Alex." He said. Stoffel raised an eyebrow.

"You _want_ to go back?" He asked in surprise. Pierre nodded.

"I feel like I owe it to him. I know his story now, it is better for him to not have to explain it again to a stranger." Pierre muttered. Stoffel hummed.

"Well if you want to do this, maybe we have to help you a bit more with your… needs, mhm?" He winked. Pierre chuckled.

"I would not say no to that."

Pierre somehow managed to eat a few slices of pizza before Mitch impatiently pulled him towards the bedroom. Pierre was already halfway undressed by the Kiwi before Stoffel even reached the bedroom, humming lowly when he saw Mitch grinding his hips down on Pierre's.

"Rude to start without me." He purred, kneeling on the bed too. Mitch arched back to kiss the Belgian deeply, tugging him closer. Pierre regarded them for a moment, rubbing his hands over Mitch's thighs a little. Stoffel turned his attention to Pierre and kissed him deeply, giving Mitch time to undo Pierre's pants.

"Poor you, so neglected." Mitch sighed, palming Pierre's cock through his boxers.

"Please don't talk to my cock." Pierre groaned, but still he bucked into Mitch. Mitch chuckled and moved back, leaning down and wrapping his lips around Pierre's cock. Pierre groaned and clumsily reached for Stoff, the Belgian having rid himself off his clothes already. He wrapped his fingers around Stoffel's hardening cock, grinning as Stoffel groaned and curled his fingers in Pierre's hair.

It didn't take long before Pierre tensed up, tugging Mitch's hair in warning before gasping as he spilled in Mitch's mouth. Stoffel followed quickly after him, his cum hitting Pierre's chest and stomach.

"Thank you." Pierre whispered as Stoffel and Mitch cuddled up with him.

"You're welcome Pear, you deserved it." Stoffel muttered. "It's nice you want to take care of Daniil." He added. Mitch hummed.

"It really is." He purred. "But… I'd really like to be taken care of too." He added, bucking his hips against Pierre's thigh. Pierre chuckled, glancing at Stoffel, before pulling Mitch up to straddle him again.

"Come on here then."

~~~

Pierre smiled as Daniil hesitantly rolled over and pulled the Frenchman in his arms.

"This is nice." Pierre soothed as Daniil still seemed tense. Daniil sighed shakily and nuzzled his face in Pierre's hair.

"I like having you here." Daniil whispered. Pierre pressed a kiss to Daniil's collarbone but stayed silent. 

It had been weeks now since the first time Pierre had been Daniil's company, and Pierre still went to the Russian at least a few times per week. Daniil still had not asked more of him than maybe some cuddling, and while Pierre liked being with him, it also made him uncomfortable, wandering if he maybe just wasn't attractive enough. But those doubts were pushed aside every time Daniil touched him, smiled at him… Pierre would almost forget he was working.

Daniil had started gently carding his fingers through Pierre's hand, and hesitantly leaned in to press a kiss to Pierre's forehead. Pierre tilted his head to look up at him, leaning in to nudge their noses together.

"What is it?" He asked as Daniil seemed to hold something back.

"I need to shower." Daniil whispered. "Shower with me?" He added. Pierre nodded, pushing up on his elbows.

"Of course."

Daniil turned even more hesitant when they reached the bathroom, taking off his shirt but hesitating with his hands on the waistband of his jeans. Pierre, who had undressed himself to his boxers already, stepped closer.

"It's okay." He whispered, undoing Daniil's pants and pushing them down together with his boxers. His eyes never left Daniil's face, and he steadied the Russian as the man stepped out of his jeans a bit clumsily. Pierre removed his own boxers too and then slipped into the shower, turning the hot water on.

"Thank you." Daniil muttered behind him, the Russian slipping under the warm water too. Pierre sighed contently as Daniil pressed up against his back, two warm arms wrapping around his waist. Pierre rested his head back against Daniil's shoulder. 

"You're always so nice to me." Pierre purred. Daniil's lips brushed over the length of his neck. 

"Kelly called me." Daniil whispered suddenly. "I think she wants to get back with me." He added. Pierre tensed, his heart going cold, and closed his eyes.

"That's great." He rasped out, glad his back was still turned to Daniil. Daniil hands ran down Pierre's sides.

"It is." He sighed, smiling against Pierre's shoulder, his fingers now resting on Pierre's hip bones. Pierre found he couldn't take Daniil's touch anymore, not when he knew he really wad here on a job.

"I got to go." Pierre squeaked, pulling away from Daniil's touch and pushing out of the shower.

"Pierre?" Daniil said, following after him as Pierre pulled on his clothes without even bothering drying off. 

"Pierre!" Daniil tried louder when the Frenchman let out a sound very close to a sob. Pierre lifted his head, tears brimming in his eyes.

"I'm happy for you." He whispered. Daniil worriedly reached for him and pulled him close.

"What is going on? You are worrying me." He whispered. Pierre pushed him away.

"I wish you the best of luck, Mister Kvyat. If you need other Company I'll refer you to my handler." Pierre recited. Daniil's eyes widened.

"Pierre, what-" he tried, but Pierre had already reached the door. Pierre turned and gave him a shaky smile.

"I can't be your Company anymore. Goodbye Daniil."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I"M BAACK  
> enjoy, I have a weakness for Dany/Pierre now
> 
> what other pairings should I feature in the Company series?

Pierre stayed silent as Antonio kissed his way down the side of his throat, the Italian driver sucking a bruise on Pierre’s skin as he pulled the Company to straddle his lap. Pierre hummed, trying his best to focus on the man, who used to be a regular client for him. Antonio seemed to realise something was wrong, pulling away as Pierre simply let him do what he want.

“You can tell me if you don’t want to do this. I don’t mind cuddling instead.” Antonio said with a soft smile. Pierre sighed, tugging at the Italian’s shirt.

“Sorry, I… It’s okay I’m here now.” he muttered, pressing a kiss to the side of Antonio’s mouth. Antonio hummed, one arm wrapping around Pierre’s waist and one hand resting on his hip. Pierre squeaked when Antonio flipped them over, the Italian flopping his lanky body over the Frenchman.

“I’m not moving before you tell me what’s wrong.” Antonio said triumphantly. Pierre groaned.

“I should have never recommended Stoffel and Mitch as your company.” he grumbled. Antonio smiled and kissed Pierre’s cheek.

“You should have known better.” he agreed cheekily. Pierre huffed, pushing at Antonio’s chest.

“If you get off me I’ll explain. I can’t speak when you’re crushing me.” Pierre mumbled eventually, knowing he wouldn't be able to win it. Antonio rolled off him but kept an arm over his waist. 

“Tell me, and I might even let you pull my hair a little.” Antonio purred. Pierre chuckled and snuggled into him a little more.

“I was Daniil’s company for a while.” he explained. "And I really liked him but then I… he told me he was getting back with his girlfriend and I ran like a coward. Haven't seen him since." Pierre muttered, cheeks flushing in embarrassment. Antonio hummed, thoughtfully carding his fingers through Pierre's hair.

"I have seen him with Penelope this testing week, I think he brought her here." The Italian said. "But I've not seen Kelly in ages." He added. Pierre shrugged.

"Maybe she's just busy." He muttered. Antonio frowned.

"Maybe. But I don't think they are back together." He said. "If you really like him, _like_ like him, then definitely talk to him." He added firmly. Pierre sighed.

"He only sees me as Company." He muttered. "That's all that I am to clients." Antonio let out a huff.

"Excuse me! I'm a client too." The Italian grumbled. "And yes sex with you is pretty fucking great, but I also see you as a friend." He said sternly. Pierre sighed and snuggled into Antonio a bit more.

"You're right, sorry." He said, pressing an apologetic kiss to Antonio's collarbone. Antonio pulled him on top of him, Pierre straddling his waist as Antonio put his hands on Pierre's thighs.

"Come on, let's get your mind off things." Antonio said suggestively. Pierre sighed a little, peeking up at Antonio through his lashes as he pushed Antonio’s hand away a little.

“Sorry I…” Pierre muttered, his cheeks flushing a deep red. All the talk about Daniil had made him uncomfortable, and having sex with Antonio now would feel wrong. Antonio smiled in understanding.

“Let’s take a bath then. I got this bath oil as a present and it smells amazing.” he decided. Pierre agreed, following the Italian to the bathroom. Antonio fiddled with the taps of the bathtub while Pierre undressed and gathered some large, fluffy towels for afterwards. 

Antonio got into the water first, then pulled Pierre in and tugged and shoved him around until Pierre’s back was resting against his chest. Pierre sighed and happily snuggled into his friend.

“I want you to be happy, Pear.” Antonio whispered. “If you want to be with Dany, you should talk to him, I can help you.” he soothed. Pierre sighed shakily.

“I don’t know what I want anymore.” he whispered, clutching on to Antonio’s hand. “I’m just glad I’m not alone.” he added. Antonio hummed.

“I know I only have you until 10 pm, but you want to stay over? I’ll be the big spoon.” Antonio said, kissing Pierre’s temple. Pierre smiled, closing his eyes.

“I’d like that.” he whispered, sighing deeply as he finally felt his body relax.

~~~~~

Pierre yawned a little groggily as he exited Antonio’s hotel room, one of the Italian’s hoodie wrapped around him. He headed to the elevator, rubbing at his eyes a little as he slammed at the buttons.

“Pierre…” a breathless voice spoke behind him. Pierre turned and stilled when he saw Dany standing behind him, a little girl on his hip. 

“H-hi…” Pierre managed to say. Daniil gave him a shaky smile, shushing the little girl slightly as the young child tugged at his collar.

“It’s okay Pen, this is Pierre.” he introduced patiently. Pierre offered the little girl a smile.

“Hello, nice to meet you.” he whispered, still not able to look Daniil in the eye. Daniil swallowed thickly.

“Pierre, I was wondering…” Dany started. Pierre shook his head.

“I can’t Dany… Please… I’m glad you are happy with Kelly but I just… I can’t do it.” Pierre interrupted, sure Dany would ask him to be Company.

That was all he was after all. A nice warm body to use.

Nothing more.

Pierre let out a sob and made a beeline for the stairs as the elevator had still not arrived. Dany called after him, but Pierre ignored his, his own sobs too loud in his ears for him to hear what Dany said.

When he made it outside, Pierre pulled the hood over Antonio’s sweater over his head and practically jogged away from the building.

He meant nothing to Dany, he had to tell himself over and over again, but his heart still ached in his chest.

~~~

Pierre shuddered and moaned as he pushed himself down on Stoffel's cock, the Belgian whispering at him as he trusted up into the Frenchman.

"You feel so good Pierre." Stoff groaned. Mitch shuffled closer, pressing up against Pierre's back and reaching around to wrap his fingers around Pierre's cock.

"Come for us pretty boy." Mitch purred in Pierre's ear. Pierre moaned, moving his hips quicker. Mitch gently let his teeth drag over Pierre's earlobe, his free hand moving up to pinch one of Pierre’s sensitive nipples. Pierre came with a gasp, spilling over Stoffel’s chest and stomach as Mitch stroked him through his orgasm. Stoffel continued to push into Pierre’s ass, but Mitch stopped him.

“I didn’t open myself up for nothing.” he grumbled, gently helping Pierre off Stoffel and letting him lay down next to them. Pierre watched as Stoffel crawled over Mitch, pressing a deep kiss to his lips as he pushed into the Kiwi. Mitch clung onto him with all his might, face pressed in the crook of Stoffel’s neck, a breathless smile on his face as Stoffel thrusted in and out of him. 

Pierre could hear the two whisper ‘I love yous’ into each other’s skin and against each other’s lips, his two friends momentarily even seeming to forget he was there.

Pierre quietly got off the bed and walked into the bathroom, quickly cleaning himself off a little before putting on Stoffel’s bathrobe and heading to the small kitchen to prepare some snacks. 

Seeing Mitch and Stoffel like that only made him more desperate for a relationship like that, someone who loved him no matter what Pierre chose to do for a living. But he doubted he would ever get anything like that. Pierre took a glass of coke and a bag of crisps and headed to the small balcony, sitting with his back against the stone wall. He got out his phone as it buzzed, almost dropping it when he saw the message.

_Hi Pierre, this is Dany. Antonio gave me your number and I really wanted to reach out to you. I know I hurt you, and I would really like to talk to you to apologise.  
I understand if you don’t want to see me again, but I hope you’ll give me a second chance.  
Daniil._

Pierre stared at the screen for a long time, letting out a shaky breath when he saw he had also gotten a message from Antonio.

 _I have you booked for tonight, but Sean is coming over so you’ll have the night off. Go to him Pierre, please. x Tonio._

Pierre sighed but then nodded to himself, typing a quick message to Daniil that he was free to come over tonight. He knew Stoffel and Mitch would be out for the evening anyways, the both of them hired for an evening with Nico. He then nervously made his way back to Stoffel’s and Mitch’s bedroom, where the two where now snuggled up under the covers.

“Why didn’t you stay for cuddles.” Mitch said grumpily. “You always stay for cuddles.” he added. Pierre climbed onto the bed and wiggled his way in between the two men.

“Dany is coming over tonight.” he whispered. Mitch forgot his grumpiness and gasped excitedly.

“That is great!” he said, while Stoffel smiled and kissed Pierre’s cheek.

“We’ll be at Nico’s until morning, but we expect to hear everything about it tomorrow. And if you need anyone you can always call, I’m sure Hulk will understand.” Stoffel said. Pierre smiled and happily snuggled into his two friends.

“I’m glad I have you two.” he whispered. Stoffel and Mitch wrapped their arms around him.

“We’re glad to have you too.”

~~~~

Pierre was ready to panic to closer it came it o’clock, the time he had told Daniil to come over. Daniil had read his message but had not replied, so Pierre wasn’t even fully sure the Russian would show up. 

When the doorbell finally rung, Pierre shakily got up from the sofa and nervously straightened the black t shirt he was wearing. When he opened the door, he came face to face with Daniil, who looked as nervous as he felt. 

“Hi.” Pierre whispered, stepping back to let Dany in. Daniil smiled.

“Hi.” he muttered in return, awkwardly staying near the door. Pierre sniffled.

“Please tell me that this means you… you want me…” He whispered, tears starting to fill his eyes. Daniil reached for him, pulling him into a tight hug. Pierre started to cry now, and he heart Daniil sobbing softly as well.

“I’m so sorry for being such an idiot.” the Russian whispered. “I was just holding on to false hope that Kelly would want me, for Penelope’s good, but I cannot be happy with her.” he pulled back, clutching Pierre’s face between his hands.

“But I can, _I am_ , happy with you.” he sighed. “And I know I hurt you, but I really want to be with you. And if you need more time then-” Daniil was cut off when Pierre simply pressed their lips together, clutching onto the Russian’s sweater to keep him close. 

“Come.” Pierre whispered when he pulled away, pulling Dany to the bathroom. Daniil seemed a little confused, but chuckled when Pierre fiddled with the taps of the shower.

“Continuing where we left of?” he asked as Pierre impatiently pulled at his sweater. 

“Yes, now off!” he huffed, starting to undress himself too. After every garment they lost, Pierre pulled Daniil in for more kisses, not getting enough of the Russian’s lips on his. When they were completely nude, Pierre hesitated before taking off his collar too,

“I’m no Company tonight.” he whispered, leading Daniil in under the shower.

This time when they stood under the hot water, Pierre was relaxed, leaning back into Daniil as the Russian held him close, pressing kisses against his cheek and throat. Pierre turned, looking up at Daniil with a shaky smile as he pressed their bodies together. Daniil groaned and blushed slightly, nuzzling his face into Pierre’s hair.

“I don’t have a lot of experience with guys.” he muttered awkwardly. Pierre pulled away, brushing his fingers over Daniil’s cheek.

“It doesn’t matter, it’s you, it will be special anyways.” Pierre sighed, pressing a kiss to Daniil’s shoulder. He wrapped an arm around Dany’s chest, his free hand reaching between them to wrap his fingers around their cocks, pressing them together. Daniil gasped in surprise, already breathless as he instinctively rutted into Pierre’s hand.

“Fuck Pierre-” he groaned, clearly already closer than he’d like to admit. Pierre pulled him into a kiss, letting his thumb rub over the tip of Daniil’s cock. Daniil gasped and came suddenly, his nails digging into Pierre’s arm. Pierre stroked him through it, the feeling of Daniil’s cock pulsing against his making him lose control as well.

He let the shower wash the cum of his hand, before snuggling into Daniil’s chest. Daniil held him, before seeming to get a little impatient.

“I don’t mean to ruin the moment.” he whispered. “But Daniel can only babysit Penelope until 10…” he muttered sheepishly. Pierre pulled away, pressing a kiss to Daniil’s nose.

“You should go if you have to. Of course Penelope should always come first.” he decided. Daniil let out a shaky breath.

“Come with me? You can stay over at my place. I’d like to properly introduce you to Pen tomorrow too.” he whispered. Pierre sniffled, smiling as happy tears filled his eyes.

“I’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
